1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches, and, more particularly to an adjustable switch for use with motor vehicle brake light systems. The switch is actuated by an associated mechanical switching element, such as the brake pedal of an associated vehicle. The switch includes an adjustment device arranged between the electrical switch and the associated mechanical switching element. Although the invention finds particular application in conjunction with a brake light switch, and will be described with particular reference thereto, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also useful in other like applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
Several prior art patents teach the use of self-adjusting tappet switches for automotive applications such as, for example, German patents DE 32 30 414 C3, DE 196 03 135 C1, and DE 196 45 058 C1. However, the disclosed switches are relatively complicated in their design and usually have an adjustment device comprising a specially shaped rod and a cooperative locking pawl unit.
The present invention presents an improvement over the complicated prior art switch designs, by providing superior adjustment properties coupled with a simple construction.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an adjustment device comprises a lever arm which is connected on one side with an associated mechanical switch element, and on the other side with an actuating part of an electrical switch. The lever arm has a simple construction which however provides reliable adjustment of the switch relative to the associated switching element. Preferably, the actuating part is a spring-loaded rod component of the switch. Preferably, the lever arm is made of wire and includes at least one loop formed around the spring-loaded rod.
The lever arm may include several loops formed around the spring-loaded rod to form a connection between the lever and the rod. The connection may be either a positive direct connection or a non-positive indirect connection such as a frictional lock.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a rod is connected with a spring-loaded switching lever, whereby the switching operation of at least one contact of a switch is controlled. The rod is preferably a plastic rod. The rod further preferably includes several shoulders and has an attachment region for attaching with the switching lever. The rod preferably also has at least one stop for limiting the rotation of the rod relative to the switch body.
Preferably, the at least one contact, the spring, the switching lever, and the rod are arranged at least partially inside of a housing. The spring advantageously provides a spring biasing force acting on a front side of the switching lever.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a switching lever comprises a wire. The wire includes a portion which bends toward the associated switching element and is connected therewith in either a positive or a non-positive fashion. The connection may be made on either an upper or a lower side of the associated switching element, as desired based upon the shape of the bent region of the wire.